


Warren Peace’s Recipe for Vegetarian Chili

by hiddencait



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Recipe, layla is a goddess as always, warren fails at wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: …or When Wooing Goes Awry





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I have no idea how the giftee's request for Warren/Layla and recipes turned into this, but who knows with my brain.
> 
> In case anyone's interested, here if the recipe that I imagined Warren working from! http://allrecipes.com/recipe/72508/the-best-vegetarian-chili-in-the-world/

He makes a simple mistake the first time he tries to ask her to dinner. The Mayor’d given him a gift certificate to the new Brazilian style steakhouse in town as an odd “thanks for saving the city again – sorry we thought you were the villain at first!” gift. It wasn’t technically proper to accept it, and Warren would have to report it on his taxes as “miscellaneous income” which was sure to irritate his accountant, but it was easily the fanciest place he’d ever have an excuse to go to, and in the post-concussion-healing-haze following the battle, it sounded like a great place to take Layla on something like a date now that she and Will had successfully completed the most amicable breakup in history.

 

Only… _it was a steakhouse_. And Warren knew, fuck _he knew_ , she was a vegetarian. He should have known better. He should.

 

She was polite about it, asking for a salad and not making a single comment about the carnivore heavy fare in the place, but he’d been so embarrassed he couldn’t even enjoy the lamb when it came around, too busy imagining what sort of disapproving comments she was making silently while she watched him eat. To say the date was a complete disaster would be an overstatement, but sadly, he was fairly sure Layla never realized it was supposed to even be a date.

 

Take two at a local farmer’s market should have been a better option. Layla’s face lit up like the sun at the sight of all the delicious locally and organically grown vegetables, and she’d taken off down the aisles like a heroine on a mission, dragging him along by his wrist and talking a mile a minute. She was discussing the benefits of local honey with a beekeeper he’d never noticed in the market while he chowed down on a handmade churro when the other shoe dropped.

 

Set off by an idiot teen knocking over an entire rack of jarred honey, the aforementioned bee keeper released a swarm of mutated bumblebees and started ranting about the “oppression of the swarm” or something along those lines. Warren didn’t pay too much attention to the trademarked villain monologue – he was too busy helping Layla corral and cage the bees in a ginormous if hastily woven basket of reeds she called with her powers.

 

Said corralling made even more complicated by Layla’s insistence that none of the bees be injured if at all possible. In the aftermath of a discovery that, superpowers or not, Warren _could_ in fact be knocked out by an allergy to bee stings, he ended up separated from Layla thanks to a trip to the Hero Support Hospital. He hoped she managed to get home safely: he’d driven them to the farmer’s market and the paramedics hadn’t waited to let him hand off his keys.

 

Needless to say, date number two was as much of a fail as date number one.

 

His mother finally narrowed down the right idea for him, something simple, comfortable, and (thanks to him buying out the local grocery store’s supply of tapered candles) impossible to mistake as anything other than a romantic gesture. He’d scoured the internet for the right recipe, perfect for the colder days creeping over the city as fall gave way to winter. Warren had experimented with the recipe he found, adding in some fresh local peppers from the farmer’s market that he remembered her mentioning as especially tasty, as well as some different types of beans to give the chili as much color as he could.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Warren had grown pretty fond of color post-graduation. And he thought he remembered reading somewhere that the more colors in a meal, the healthier it would likely be.

 

He just hoped Layla enjoyed it.


End file.
